zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
List of Cases in Zootopia: Crime Files
Spoiler Alert!! Beware: this page contains major spoilers for the game. The following is a list of cases in Zootopia: Crime Files. Guilty suspects have their names italicized. #1: A Jewel of a Nut The theft of the valuable Jeweled Acorn. Suspects: *''Merle'' *Rodney Locations Visited: *Zootopia Central Station #1(v2): The Wolf of Paw Street The theft of a statue from the Natural History Museum. Suspects: *Dribs *''Merle'' Locations Visited: *Zootopia Central Station #2: Melting Messes The vandalism of Jumbeaux's Café. Suspects: *Earl *Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. *''Paul'' *Phern Locations Visited: *Jumbeaux's Café *Flora & Fauna #2(v2): Seeds of Doubt The vandalism of Flora & Fauna. Suspects: *Earl *Phern *Raoul *''Rodney'' Locations Visited: *Flora & Fauna *Jumbeaux's Café *Rodney's Pawn Shop #3: Slashy Tires A string of tire slashings. Suspects: *Antonio *Colby *Marie *''Mitch'' *Two-Ton Teddy Locations Visited: *Savanna Central #4: Missing Opossum Report A case involving a missing body. Suspects: *Janine *Kevin *Lance *''Louise'' *Victor Locations Visited: *Lemming Brothers Bank *Savanna Central *Zootopia Central Station #5: Necklace Nabbers The robbery of several diamond necklaces from the Tiger's Eye Jewelry Store. Suspects: *Dinks *Donna *Leonard *Phil *''Wilfred'' Locations Visited: *The Big Donut *Department of Mammal Vehicles #6: The Big Catch The vandalism of the Natural History Museum, in which the exhibits were altered so as to appear as though all historical events took place in swamplands. Suspects: *''Chuckles'' *Dribs *Gia *Le Rouge *Reuben Locations Visited: *Natural History Museum *Bellwether's Office #7: Guilty as Charged A large purchase at the Vermin's department store with a stolen credit card. Suspects: *Alice *Clara *''Dino'' *Nolte *Phyllis Locations Visited: *Little Rodentia *Vermin's #8: Burgled Berries Robberies of shipments of bogberries. Suspects: *Cleo *Finnick *Glenn *''Katee'' *Wilfred Locations Visited: *Savanna Central *Juice Bar *The Green Horn #9: Jail Break! The assistance of Chuckles' prison escape and the ransacking of the ZPD. Suspects: *Herbert *''Neil'' *Phil *Tony *Yolanda Locations Visited: *Zootopia Police Department Trivia *The first case in the early version (A Jewel of a Nut) depicts the missing "Jeweled Acorn". In the the updated version, it revolves around a missing statue (The Wolf of Paw Street). The suspects in the early version are Merle and Rodney, while in the updated version they are Merle and Dribs and Merle is guilty of both crimes. **Additionally, A Jewel of a Nut and The Wolf of Paw Street have the least amount of suspects to date, with two each. **The second case in the early version (Melting Messes) depicts the vandalism of Jumbeaux's Café, with Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. making an appearance, while the updated version (Seeds of Doubt) depicts the vandalism of Flora & Fauna, the Frantic Pig taking over Jumbeaux's role and Rodney took the Frantic Pig's role. **Additionally, Melting Messes and Seeds of Doubt have four suspects while the rest of the cases have five suspects. *In Missing Opossum Report, Nick references The Lion King by mentioning the "Circle of Life", which is the title of one of the songs in the film. See this image *It is never implied that Judy and Nick have trouble moving around in Little Rodentia when they visit it. *In Burgled Berries, Finnick mentions he has a "lady friend", though no details of her are given.See this image References Category:Lists Category:Media Category:Games